The Lost Daughter
by MariaKatilinaKovinauch
Summary: We all know that Katherine had a daughter but we don't know her story. Who is this mysterious child that continued the Petrova blood line to Elena? Follow Eleanor through the past and to present day as her existence answers the questions left open about the past and as her path intertwines with our favorite characters. M for possible future chapters! The Originals&Mystic Falls Cast
1. Prologue: The Bastard Daughter

Katerina clutched onto her mother reaching out for her baby. "No! Mother Please!" She screamed through her sob as she watched her father walk out the door with her child. "Please, Mama!" She broke down crying.

* * *

Outside in the cold the not so proud grandfather exchanged the infant for a pound of gold to her uncle. "There's your bastard."

"You can reassure Katerina that her daughter will be well kept." The carriage door closed. Charles Count of Angoulême and his wife Louise lovingly looked at there adoptive daughter. Charles' very much younger half brother, John, fooled around with the beautiful Lady Katerina Petrova of Bulgaria on their political trip. They were to go to Bulgaria and strike up an alliance and not to suicide lower end nobles.

John died in Bulgaria from a fever and that left the child with only the option of an orphanage or a nunnery. The Petrova's had no desire to keep the child. Everything was kept hush hush. Before John fell ill Katerina held on to the hope that they would be wed and she would move to France. John, himself, was a bastard and one would think that he would not plan on putting another in his place. John was lucky, most bastards were forgotten about and suffered horrible fates, but John was brought into the family.

Charles and Louise felt the same way already taking in all of Charles bastards. Though Louise wasn't happy that her husband would spawn children with another woman, even her lady in waiting, she took them in as her own all the same. Louise had already had a child this year but it would not look out of place for Charles to try for another son. This child was different; she could feel it. The newborn gave off what seemed like a warm light. Her energy was so unique. Louise held the baby in her arms like it was her own. The girl was her own if anyone asked and she would raise her as such.

They had a long wag back to Chateau de Angouleme and it would be a miracle if the child survived the road. Most of her features came from her father but then again her mother didn't exactly look like the rest of the Petrova's, her beauty was older. The babe's skin was pale, like the northerner and her cheeks were already rosy along with her lips. She looked healthy and was cute as could be.

The girl would be well looked after. She would be taught to read and write and to be a proper Lady of Court. When she was old enough she would marry a noble man in a high position and live a wonderful life. Just the energy she radiated as a newborn was a sure sign she would have no problem with her pursuers later on.

"What should we call her?" Louise asked turning to Charles.

"Eleanor." He looked into the babies deep dark blue crystal like eyes. He played with her hand. "Eleanor Charlotte de Angouleme."

* * *

Klaus was outraged by Katerina's disappearance. He was angered that his brother let his feelings for the girl cloud his judgment. He was going to torture the halfwit Trevor for aiding Katerina. Seeking revenge he headed towards Bulgaria with his brother alone to seek out _personal_ revenge. When he approached the small home that ruled over the small village and the surrounding area nearby he found a teenage girl no older than fifteen.

"Invite us in." He commanded.

"You may come in." Her tone was blank. Klaus bit deep into her throat practically ripping it out. He tossed the body through the door announcing his presence. Before anyone could mutter a word, screams erupted. Screams echoed through the land after seeing the fresh corpse in the middle of the room. The men ran for swords but were stopped quick and the women screaming ended as there lives did.

Klaus held the family patron by his neck. "Were else does the blood of yours and your kin live?"

"My daughter, Katerina." He could hardly breath. "She is in England and her bastard child by John de Angouleme is in France." Klaus drew the mans sword from its sheath and ran it right through Lord Petrova's stomach causing him to grown in pain before slumping his head low.

"Well," Klaus whipped the blood from his mouth and hands. "It seems that we are moving on to France."

Elijah sighed as he rested another body against the wall. His brother had become a monster. Elijah was stuck to clean up the mess for eternity. None of these people deserved to die. They were innocent of Katerina's acts. They deserved at least not to be sprawled around the room like freshly killed animals. "As you wish brother." It was on to France.

* * *

Katerina had stolen the fastest horse she could find to ride home. She had stopped along the way not killing but drinking from the people who took her in. She saw her home and jumped off her horse. She was excited to see her mother and siblings again, even her father. She could finally track down her daughter and raise her like she should have, there, in Bulgaria, never leaving for England. She should have married John and moved to France to live the life of a noblewoman and not as a vampire.

John had died before the babies birth. John's death left a whole in Katrina's heart. She thought that she loved him. She didn't know love yet. She was worried about her future but more for her child's. So when the day came her father just gave her child away to God knows who and sent Katerina away, to England, to become a vampire.

As she ran to her home she could tell something was off. The home would have been buzzing with her family and their few servants working. Then she smelled blood. Katerina charged in. If anyone was living in the house then she would have had to ask. But she didn't have to. She saw her siblings blood smeared along the walls. Her mother was on the very bed Katerina had given birth on.

"Mother." She cried out. Seeing her beloved mother who only cared and love her deed and bleeding out broke Katerina. Seeing her father, the only one who knew where her child was dead, broke her completely.

"No." She cried over her father. He was a good man but not a loving man. She pried through the home looking for any clue of to where her daughter would be. Only to find the Petrova family book missing pages. Klaus must have come for her family and taken out the pages from the book. He left her alone as she left him. Running away from the sacrifice and taking the stone left Klaus without the two most needed elements in the sacrifice. Without the sacrifice he was completely alone. He was the only creature left to bare the curse of straddling both vampire and wolf. He was left to bare it alone. Katerina was left alone with no family and a dead name.

A space in Katerina's heart was now empty. All her love, compassion, caring, everything that made her human was gone for good. She didn't have to turn it off, just tune out the pain, and awaken the monster hidden within. She buried the human Katerina and her light and became the monster she was meant to be, Katherine Pierce was born.

Katherine burned down the house. She took the book. The rest burned down to the ground. Katherine was off to a new land. She would live the noble life she should have had, to an extent. She would take pleasure in creating mind games and thriving on the blood left behind while on the run from Klaus.


	2. Chapter 1: Father's Birthday Celebration

Eleanor sat on a rug playing with her baby sister by the fire. Her parents were reclining in chairs beside them. Servants were running around working to have things ready for the night. Marie was now just over four. She had blond hair of several different shades: gold, platinum, strawberry and sandy. She had kept her mothers spiral curls. Her hair was thick and long, down to her waist.

Charles' birthday celebration was that night and many nobles were coming from all over to celebrate. All his children were expected to make an appearance no matter how young and then it was off to bed. The nurses collected the girls and went with them to wash up and dress the for the party. Eleanor's dress was a beautiful shade or crimson. The dress was long sleeved, jewels around the waist, and floor length.

Eleanor was given to her mother before they were to walk in. Her father was holding Francis, her younger brother. Her mother carried Marguerite and held onto her hand. Her half siblings Jeanne, Madeline, and Souveraine walked behind them with their mothers. The huge greeting room was filled whole. The family stood atop the stairs looking over everyone. Trumpeters played their instruments to announce the hosts arrival through the large double doors at the top of the steps.

"Hello my Lords and Ladies, honored guests, thank you for coming. The Lord blesses me with a bountiful family, a bountiful plate, a bountiful number of friends, and another year with you. Thank you again for coming to honor the day of my birth. I hope that everyone enjoys themselves tonight and let the festivities began." The music picked up along with the conversation. A long line of food was set up in the large dining room of the castle. The ball room was filled with people eager to dance. Eleanor and the other children were sent of with their nurses for bed.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah had joined in the party. They had known about the girl for years but they never were at the right place at the right time. The family was always traveling or Klaus and Elijah were tied up with something else. Fate was working against them. When the Lord came out to thank his guest and to start the celebration he brought out all his children. Looking over all the brats one girl stuck out the most. The child was holding her mothers hand. She looked to be no older than six, tall for a little thing, her skin pale, her eyes like dark blue crystals, and her hair different shades of blond but the shape was like Katerina's. That was the only thing that she kept from her mother. The other features were from the girls father and the other Petrova blood that was not the doppelganger's.

After the Lord was done speaking the children were taken away and the festivities began. The Original family had been in France for long enough that people knew who they were. Rebekah was running around somewhere manipulating young bachelors on the dance floor. Some of the Original's minions were lurking about if they needed someone to do their dirty work. They would need it tonight.

Lord Charles was apart of the crowns secret order to rid the world of anything supernatural. Little did they know that Vampires had infiltrated high society ranks and witches the church's. Wolves just kept to themselves in the mountain and forest regions. They did not know about vervain yet, or them yet, or at least that's what Klaus and Elijah thought. They had been lurking around from castle to castle for years and as always there was some collateral damage. People would come and not leave. Mistresses would up and disappear.

Lord Charles had kept a record on the odd family since their first appearance. Few just appeared out of nowhere. When people were disappearing and whispers of blood sprouting he contacted the English consult and putting two and two together he found out the families secret. Incidences tracing back for close to five hundred years connected with one word: vampire. Charles invited the family to his party planning on subduing them and then killing them. So ever drink and piece of food contained vervain.

Klaus and Elijah went over to grab a goblet of wine. Elijah putting it to his lips and taking a swig began a coughing fit. He did not expect the vervain and if he was expecting it he would have smelled it. Charles, smug, walked over and placed his hand on Elijah back pretending to check on him.

"Lord Elijah are you alright?" He asked. Elijah nodded.

"I think my brother downed his wine in the wrong direction." Klaus intervened.

"Oh is that true or is not because your vampires?" Charles drew a wooden stake out from inside his sleeve and thrust it through Elijah's chest. Another nobleman came behind Klaus at the same time and did the same. Likewise they heard Rebekah's scream. The whole room gasped in horror. The music stopped and some woman fainted. Elijah slightly stumbled from the vervain but quickly regenerated his strength. Klaus just stood still.

"Now that hurt." He pulled out the stake breaking the silence. Panic flooded Charles expression before Klaus slowly began to stake him. "Now I'm going to have to end your whole line of kin and not just capture the girl." Charles screamed in pain as Klaus pushed the stake threw. People started screaming and running out.

"Compel them all!" Elijah called out to their followers before Klaus could order them to kill. Elijah had already pulled his stake out and shoved it into his attacker. He and Klaus exchanged nods before heading up were the nurses had taken the children.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Family

Louise watched as her husbands targets did not fall. She screamed in horror as the vampire staked her husband. When they announced that they would kill her children she panicked. Quickly she escaped through a hidden passage way that led behind each room. Quickly she gathered her son and moved him to her daughters room. She was almost done gathering her children and some of their things was when the door busted open. The two vampires walked in.

"Clever for a woman and brave but not enough." The one that Charles' friend attacked walked closer and closer to her. She hid her children behind her forcing them into the dark and damp hallway.

"Get away from them!" She warned.

"Step aside and I give you my word that I will spare your life." The one called Elijah offered.

"What do you want?" She asked buying them time.

"We want he blond girl. Why would she matter to you? She's not your daughter. She's just the bastard of your brother in law. I'll even kill your deceased husbands bastards if you move." The other negotiated.

"Mother." Eleanor whined. The girl was afraid. There was something else behind Eleanor, something different. Whenever her emotions grew to drastic strange things would occur. When she was overjoyed she seemed to glow. When the girl was angry the candles would grow. When she was afraid or she felt threatened or someone else was in danger that was something completely different.

"Eleanor love," Louise looked lovingly into her daughters eyes. "everything will be okay." She promised.

"My patience has grown thin." The one with golden hair slammed Louise against the wall. "It is a shame, to die a young mother, leaving your children with no one. You had your window of opportunity." His eyes turned a shade of gold never seen. The veins under his eyes became visible and his teeth came into view.

The room grew still. The children stopped whimpering. The feeling of the castle switched from panic and fear to an ire calm just before an explosion of light was given off from Eleanor. Both vampires flew back against the wall. Louise was dropped and her nor her children her affected by the blast. They had felt it before and only the targets that Eleanor feared were harmed. Both vampires took a minute to recover. The children just watch their semi conscious mother and then their sister crumble to the floor.

"Grab the girl and go before it happens again." Elijah ordered the other. The other scooped up the young girl as she was only half awake.

The girl began to slowly grow again. The vampire copied what the mother had done to calm the girl. "Hush now love you are safe." The light disappeared and the girl fell fast asleep.

* * *

Klaus carried the girl out of the castle in his arms. Elijah commanded their lead servant to finish up there and to report back. Rebekah stood angered by the carriage with one of her boy toys.

"Nick, I agreed to come so I would distract whomever while you retrieved the girl and now look at my dress!" She exclaimed. Her dress had a large whole from the stake that pierced into her heart and her blood dripping down it.

"Yes, well the plan changed." He ignored his sister and climbed in the carriage with the girl.

Elijah walked up to the carriage behind Rebekah and Klaus. "It would be best for us to move location." He suggested.

"What have you planned for her?" Rebekah pointed over to the small child that Klaus had laid beside her.

"We should take her to the witch." Elijah suggested. They all new which witch Elijah refereed to. Her name was Mary Bennett and the Original family had been doing business with her kin for over two centuries. They were a powerful and dangerous line of witches. The most recent leader of the clan resided at Mount St. Micheal's, a few days journey.

"Why?" Rebekah asked. They only sought Mary out on special occasions that were of high importance like Katerina.

"The girl is not human and I do not know how that will affect the outcome." Klaus said stern to shut his sister up.

The carriage pulled away into the night just as it had arrived. When they arrived at the inn they had stayed at the night before Klaus gave the girl to Rebekah using the excuse that it was unclean for a young girl to sleep in a man's room when she was not married to him. Two men was worse even though the girl was only four.

"Fine." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "If she is to do anything, she goes to your chamber." She carried the girl off. As much as she hated the idea of dealing with some brat she had always wanted to be a mother. Rebekah secretly enjoyed babying the girl through the night.

* * *

The next morning Rebekah woke up to here a soft whimper. She opened her eyes to see the girl rocking herself back and forth in the corner, crying in her hands. "Do not cry little girl. I will not hurt you." She sat beside the girl rubbing her thumb against the girls hand.

"I wish to go home." She lifted her head to show a mixture of fear and hate towards Rebekah. It was so moving to see in a child as small as the girl.

Rebekah ignored the question. "Why don't you tell me your name?" She offered.

"Eleanor Charlotte de Angouleme." Her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper but it was soft and beautiful like the girl.

"How old are you Eleanor?" Rebekah said full of love. Very few things Rebekah showed affection to. Some men could still find a way in. Rebekah showed rare affection to her brothers. She never favored a child. Something was different about the girl. Her energy felt so lively and her blood smelled different and stronger.

"Four." Eleanor raised her hand to show four fingers.

"Very good." Rebekah chucked. "Shall we get ready for breakfast Eleanor?" Rebekah offered.

"I am hungry." The little girl whipped her red eyes.

"No more tears Eleanor." Rebekah took her handkerchief and whipped the girls tears. "I will watch out for you." She whispered.

"What about mother and father and my brothers and sisters?" She cried. "I want my family." She shriveled up again.

"I know what it is like to loose the ones you care about." Rebekah sighed. She pulled the girl to her lap. "It is for the best little one. For what it is worth I will be your new family. You will always have someone in me." Rebekah rested her head on top of the girl's soft head and kissed it.

"What is your name?" Eleanor huffed between breaths.

"Rebekah, sweetheart, my name is Rebekah." She looked down at the girl. Her soft face looked back at her and she smiled painfully.

"I like that name." She stated.

"Me to." Rebekah laughed. "Now let's see about breakfast." Rebekah called for a servant to help her dress. After that she washed her face and hands and brushed her hair. Rebekah also brushed Eleanor's hair and washed her hands. There was nothing for Eleanor to change into so Rebekah just straightened to girls dress and carried her out the door to the Inn's dinning hall below and to her brothers.


	4. Chapter 3 The Brat is not Human

"Sit here Eleanor while I go find someone." Rebekah commanded gently. "One would think to find a servant about with the cost of the stay." She mumbled as she walked off.

* * *

The stone dinning hall was empty. It was large for an inn but not as large as Eleanor was used to. Eleanor was doing as told. She liked Rebekah and she hardly remembered the events of night before. She was advanced beyond her age but she did also have the emotions of a four year old. She knew that she should have been with her family and that she wasn't now.

An older maid walked in. She looked over at Eleanor and let out a sigh. "What did I tell Hannah about leaving her children around." She rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of Eleanor on her wrist.

"No!" Eleanor called out. The maids and nurses were always gentle and caring towards her and her siblings. Eleanor had never encountered anyone to be harsh towards her like this. She tried to pull away and she kicked at the old woman.

"You brat!" The woman shouted and twisted the girl's arm.

"Ahhh!" The girl cried out in pain. The woman pulled Eleanor along by her hurt arm causing the girl to scream out more. Just then the door leading to the outside swung open. Klaus and Elijah walked in. Klaus was wearing his breakfast and Elijah carried a bloody rag.

"What is going on here!" Klaus's voice echoed through the room. The maid turned around and dropped the pile of laundry she was carrying.

"My apologizes Sirs, just one of our workers children." She bowed.

"I think you have made a grave mistake woman. You see, that child who you are so willfully harming, belongs to us." Elijah picked the girl up by her waist and held her to him. He looked over the girl seeing that her arm was beginning to swell.

"I am sorry I didn't know." She bowed and tried to walk away.

"Even so, you would harm any child like this?" Elijah looked over the woman with no pity.

"Never mind this hag brother." Klaus flashed an evil smile at the woman. She quickly backed against the wall. "She is nothing and she harmed something of mine. She owes me a debt and I shall take the one thing that she still has, her life." Klaus slammed the woman's head against the wall hard enough to cause damage but not enough to kill. She screamed out in pain. Klaus dug his fangs into her neck and ripped them out. It was enough to severely injure her beyond healing but she would live a while longer and suffer before she died. "Steven." Klaus called to his servant still outside. " See to it that this woman's body is left in the woods and give her enough blood to keep her through the next few hours or so but make sure that her life ends in misery." The vampire bowed and collected the body before rushing out.

Elijah was looking over the girls arm on the table. "It's broken Nicklaus." He lifted the girls arm and she squealed in pain.

"Keep calm love." He commanded in a soft tone. Eleanor looked over at the man. His eyes were an odd shade of gold and there were lines down his cheeks. Then she looked to his face and chest covered in blood. She tried to pull away but the darker haired one held onto her.

"Nicklaus compose yourself. Can you not tell how you frighten her so?" Elijah turned the girl to face him. He began to feel which part was broken and he would have to twist it to fall back in place. "This may hurt little one but only momentarily." He popped one of the girls bone to place.

"Ahhh!" She cried out again rubbing her arm.

Rebekah walked in carrying a trey of food for the girl. "I finally found something Eleanor." She looked up from the tray to her brothers and then to the girl. "What is going on here?"

"Well thanks to your lack of supervision a maid almost walked off with the girl after breaking her arm." He scolded.

Rebekah placed the trey on on the tabled and rushed to the girls side. "Why does she look so pale and still in pain?" She whipped the girls tears away.

"I have not yet given her blood." Elijah studied the bond already forming between the girl and his sister. It was unusual, the very few who could do that these days were handsome boys with quick tongues. To see Rebekah care for what she would normally deem as expendable was refreshing. Elijah began to see a light in Rebekah; one that had been gone for centuries. The girl was changing Rebekah and in only half a day.

"Oh Eleanor." She rubbed the girls cheek. Rebekah grabbed the glass of clean water mixed with a small amount of wine, to purify the drink, and drew her nail across her wrist. A small amount of blood filled the glass. "Drink this sweetheart." Eleanor toke the glass from Rebekah. She looked at all three vampires as she took a sip. She swallowed the small amount of liquid she took in and her wound did not heal.

"Drink more." Elijah suggested. Eleanor took an even larger sip but it again had no effect.

"Let us just move on with this." Klaus bite into his rest and moved toward the girl. She tried to squirm away but again Elijah held onto her.

"Your frightening her." Rebekah called out.

"What do you care?" Klaus spat at his sister. The four year old cried out in fear. The man called Nicklaus frightened her and she did not want to be near him. Again the room grew an ire calm. Eleanor's body began to grow bright. It started off steady and unnoticeable but then grew into a wave of piercing light sending only Klaus fumbling back. It was weaker than the night before but it was concentrated at only one person.

Klaus had hit his head against the wall and was not happy about it. "That brat." He called out stumbling upright again.

"She was only afraid." Rebekah stood in front of the girl as her adoptive mother did the night before. She did not question what she saw but a wave of protectiveness took over the vampire, to protect the girl.

"Move before I do something I will regret." He warned his sister as he pushed her aside. Rebekah pried on her brothers arms. She was not stronger then him but she was also to afraid of him to use her real strength.

"She is healed." Elijah moved the child's arm up and down. He turned to his brother. "This child is miraculous. She not only posses the power to cause harm to any of us but to heal herself. Nicklaus she was only protecting herself you can not harm her." Elijah slid the child behind him.

* * *

"Very well but she will serve her purpose soon enough." Klaus could see the uniqueness that the child possessed. What he needed out of her was to pass on her blood line and nothing more. Mary would give them the answers they needed. If somehow the girl couldn't pass on her blood then she would be killed on spot. If she could, then Klaus was sprouting all sorts of new ideas for the girl, after all she wasn't human.


	5. Chapter 4: Devils in a Church

**Thank you already to all the readers! You don't know how happy it makes me that people are already following Eleanor on her journeys and our favorite TVD characters as her life affects theirs! Thank you already to Brandi (Facebook), ****KolsBoo (on Twitter), ** **its_ElijahM** (on Twitter), ** KScrathesxox** (on Twitter), Ileana (on Fanfiction) for reviewing, Bethey96 (on Fanfiction) for reviewing, and all those who have already Followed and Favorited the story! I will post my Twitter name on my profile page so that you can stay up to date on the story and were I will also love to hear what you guys think about the story or any ideas on it and were I will also be asking you guys questions about your opinion on anything _The Lost_ Daughter. Thank you so much TVD Fandom! Keep up Reading and Reviewing!

* * *

It took five days to reach Mount St. Michael. Rebekah had managed to keep the girl calm enough to make the journey without another episode. Klaus managed to keep his distance and calm seeing as he had been the favorite target to hit with her abilities. They bought her three dresses, two night gowns, a pair of shoes, and toiletries so it wouldn't look as if they were not providing for her to Mary.

Mary Bennett was growing old. Forty was a major year to succeed but with her magic she could keep herself looking young along with the people she favored. After the Bennett family was of speculation in their village in England, the family scattered. Mary, being a main target, fled to a different country all together. Many witches in those days hid themselves in nunneries and monetarists for protection from those who would question. Mary, even without children, remained the head of the clan, that position would pass to a niece or nephew at death. Being around other witches at the nunnery only improved her knowledge and expanded her grimoire which would not only mean Mary would know what the girl was but also what to do with her.

The drive up to the Mount was beautiful. When they passed through the village the people would greet them as if they were family returning home. When the carriage passed the village a small line of trees continued for less then half a mile and the rest was dead flat. Then they saw it. The Mount stood tall on the small island surrounded by the sea. The enormous castle filled their few and all they could do the ride there was study every aspect.

Eleanor hung out the window staring. Rebekah felt nervous letting her hang out so far so she held onto the girls waist. "Be careful Eleanor!" She warned.

"Yes we wouldn't want you to fall. Now would we?" A mischievous look formed on Klaus' face.

"Oh shut up Nick. You only want the girl for what her blood holds and you would need her alive for that." Rebekah hissed. Klaus just rolled his eyes and remained quiet.

"She is quite a curious and energetic little thing." Elijah laughed as the girl bounced up and down pointing at the castle so that Rebekah would notice it.

"Yes Eleanor I see it." She laughed as well. She again rested her head on the girls and kissed it.

"Don't you dare Rebekah!" Klaus growled. "She is not your pet and after you come close to her she will be taken away an you'll be heartbroken for a year!"

"Nicklaus!" Elijah scolded his younger brother. "Rebekah I think it is very selfless of you to take care for the girl in the way you have but you must comprehend that your time with the child will be at most brief." He rephrased his brothers words.

"I understand." She sighed. The rest of the ride was quiet. Eleanor gazed outside the carriage window at the castle in aw. When they reached the main gates they were welcome in with open arms. The only thing was the people letting them in had no idea what they were letting in. To them they were nobles on a holy pilgrimage. They were helped out of the carriage by young boys around fourteen in training to be priests.

"Welcome." A heavy set and bald holy man walked down the steps and towards them with his line of servants. "Lord Elijah, Lord Klaus, and Lady Rebekah always welcome. Come inside and out of this wind." The wind had picked up along the coast and was lifting up dresses.

"Thank you." Elijah led his siblings inside the castle behind the priest who led them to the main hall.

"My it has been a long time since I have seen you." The man looked upon each vampire studding each. Then he looked to the little girl. "So long that now Lady Rebekah has a young child." He bend and brushed the girl's cheek. Eleanor giggled in response to the man's touch. "I can see already that the Lord has graced her with many virtuous attributes." He smiled warm at the girl.

"The child is blessed indeed but as you do not know..." Rebekah could not finish her sentence since she did not know the mans name.

"Bishop Paul." He smiled warmly. "Last time you were here I was the right hand to Bishop James who past away only a year ago. He was a good man."

"Yes, well you see Bishop Paul, the girl is not mine." Rebekah explained.

"Well then she must be one of your brothers." The Bishop looked from one man to the other.

"She was our cousin's child." Elijah quickly covered up. "Poor thing was orphaned when the child's parents both caught an illness and past on in the night."

"Oh the poor dear." He gave a sympathetic look to the child. "Well you must be here to pray for the parents or to send the child to the nunnery?" The Bishop asked.

"Actually," Klaus stepped in. "we came to seek Sister Mary's council on this matter and others."

"Yes, she does seem to have a greater connection to the Lord on matters like this than others. To bad she wasn't born a man. She would have made a fine priest." He joked. "On this way." The Bishop led the Originals and the girl down a series of hallways leading to the nuns area. The nunnery took up a large section of the castle. It housed thousands of woman seeking a greater connection to the Lord and to serve him, seeing as it was one of the largest nunneries in France and the known world, many came to it.

Eleanor would quickly turned her head from one side to the other to look at everything going on. The building itself was impressive but with the art work and the people. It was more than obvious that the building had a life of its own.

Next the Bishop led them up two flights of stairs and several more hallways to a simple door. The feeling that the door possessed was an electric feeling that most humans thought of as holy but the vampires knew it as magic.

"This is it my Lords and my Lady." He looked back at all three vampires and a look of suspicion crossed his face but it was quickly replaced with friendlessness. "I shall have our finest rooms made up for you and super will be served at seven. I will send my best servants to help you during your stay. " He began to walk away but had one last thing to say. "Sister Mary is a good nun and she can help you with all that you need and more but she is also worked thin so feel free to take up some of what you will lay on her on me as well." With that the large man and his procession disappeared down the stairs and out of eyesight.

"Well here we are." Elijah knocked on the wood door and the electric feeling of the room was dropped. Eleanor looked happy at the door. She was feeling things the others weren't or in a different way and looking around at thing in the room that the others simply couldn't see. Three devils and an angel were left waiting for a holy door to open.


	6. Chapter 5: What You've Found

The wooden door swung open revealing a small and simple room. There was a glass window with wood shutters. Two books set atop a simple wood desk: a Bible and a grimoire. Over against the left wall was a simple cot with one pillow and an old sheet and an old blanket. Mary's dark brown hair was hidden behind her head garment. Her skin was tan but not pale and her dark brown eyes went with her features. Wrinkles were staring to set in.

"Originals." Mary greeted. Her face wasn't scowling but it wasn't happy either. She paused and looked down. Her eyes grew wide looking at Eleanor. Eleanor studied Mary, she tilted her head to the side to look at every aspect, and then she smiled. Eleanor dropped Rebekah's hand and ran into Mary and clung to her legs. Eleanor had a new glow. Mary looked terrified and looked around to see who was around before shewing them in the room. "Quickly now."

Eleanor picked Rebekah's hand back up and walked in with her as she sat on the chair. Eleanor jumped up to sit on her lap. Mary looked around outside once more before quickly closing the door behind herself.

"Obviously something is not as we think if there is all this secrecy and I for one would like too know why." Klaus was playing with the pen on the desk while aggravated, walked about the room.

"You know not what you have stumbled upon." Mary kept her expression in check but her voice was aimed like a dagger at Klaus.

"I found the doppelganger Katerina's daughter." He shrugged and put the pen down.

"You found more than that. I can see already that she has used a small amount of her abilities." Mary walked over and bent down next to the child who was for the first time absolutely calm. "In all my years I never imagined that she would find her way here." Mary studied the girl.

"We already understand that the girl has special aspects of her being but what we'd like to know is how that affects her blood line." Elijah stated there purpose.

"None of you have figured it out." Mary chuckled. "The girl is more then a witch. A witch would never be able to hold half the power as she. Have you not noticed the strange occasions?" She questioned while playing with the girls hand.

"She has manipulated what looks like light and it forces her set targets back." Elijah explained.

"Then you are lucky that she is only four. If she was fully grown and properly trained that light may end up strong enough kill." Mary warned.

"I will not stand for this." Klaus looked annoyed. "Tell us what she is."

"You've obviously missed the other signs. I can see it now: she was raised in a castle and was kept away from the outside, the wind it picked up when you arrived, if you are open to her then you can feel the deference in her energy, none of you looked behind to see where she walked the surroundings bloomed. The child has been kept away from what she is and it has built up inside her. This child is many things." Mary explained.

"Yes, well would you like to share?" Klaus was going nervous that he might lose the doppelganger blood all together that he resorted to sarcasm to cover it up.

"From her mother's side comes the Petrova bloodline. Her Father gave her to even more unique gifts. There is more than one doppelganger bloodline in this child." Mary walked over to her bed and from under it pulled out a third book that was old and they could see that it had rebound at least three times. "The Petrova blood was crossed with another long before your time with the original doppelganger. In time when a doppelganger line grows older there are knots in the line that jump back to the doppelganger features but the child of it is not one of them. The original Petrova was one of these. You've managed to find the actual one for that bloodline. The name of the line has been forgotten over the years but part of the story remains." Mary flipped through her new book. "My ancestor tried to take down a young and strong warlock that grew dark but she could not defeat him without the help of the woman he loved. Somehow working together they were able to capture him and put him under a deep sleep but not kill. The witch wanted him to pay for all the wrongs he had done. He would sit and wait, trapped, and worried about what happened to his love. The warlock's love sprouted a new line of doppelgangers." Mary looked up. "The Petrova line is a branch off of this girls blood."

"So she is Petrova blood but also a more direct and older line of the blood from her father?" Rebekah asked.

"She is blood of both." Mary confirmed. "That still a large blood cross would not be enough to provoke what she is. The girl has a third line of blood from her father's unnamed mother. A wolf line going back before your neighbors in the other land but of where they came from before arriving at their home. It started of here, on this side of the world. It may even be the first wolf line." Mary finished.

"And what does this all make her?" Elijah studied the girl different now. A small and innocent looking thing carried so much behind her.

"It was the biggest combination of blood this millennium will provide us. Things on the other side are buzzing about what the girl is to mean. Therefore enough to channel mother nature into putting herself into this child. I am only what is to be a servant to her. Three lines of nature was enough for the girl to be become nature itself." Mary placed the book on her desk. All three vampires were to stunned to speak. "All spells go through her, all supernatural beings go through her, all life comes from her, and all that is dead passes through her. Something higher then her planned this out so that life on this side would bloom again from something smaller. You have found the more than you will ever know."

* * *

**Please review and post thoughts or suggestions! Updates on the story will be posted on my twitter ( MKKovinauch)! Feel free to contact with suggestions, comments, and/or thoughts! Things are about to be a chang'n in Eleanor's world! **


	7. Chapter 6: What We Have Become

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the Support, Reviews, Comments, and Suggestions! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I use this as a way to get out writers block in writing my series and then I had writers block on both this and that for a while and then just on this but now it gone. Anyway I would love to hear any suggestions for the story for when I do have writers block. Please Read, Review, Comment. Suggest, and keep on following Eleanor and our favorite TVD characters as things are about to change!**

* * *

Klaus walked out of the room. He was flaming mad and ready to kill. He could not comprehend what he had just heard. He was the most powerful creature dammit! And no little girl would up stage him! Even if what the witch had said was true she would still serve her purpose. Klaus was storming down the stairs and out a back door and into a small and empty garden. He needed to collect himself before he did something that could have a bad outcome. His siblings dared to fallow bringing the girl along with them.

"Nicklaus why are you behaving in this manor?" Elijah was ready to lecture his brother on how to behave in public but so far Klaus had not been that horrible, no one of innocence was dead yet.

"Just give the girl a chance Nik." Rebekah pleaded. Eleanor had wandered into the garden over to an area of dead plants. A magnolia tree was dyeing. Eleanor walked up to the tree and sat at the base of the tree and played with the flowers at the base. Suddenly and unexpectedly the tree bloomed back to life.

"Flower." Eleanor had taken a flower to Rebekah and tugged on her dress to get her attention.

Rebekah turned around. "Thank you Eleanor." She studied the flower and then saw the tree. "Was the tree not dead moments ago?"

"Yes it was." Elijah agreed stunned. Eleanor went back to sitting underneath the tree. All three Originals studied the girl.

"All spells pass through her." Klaus repeated the words of the witch in an epiphany.

"Yes that is what the witch said." Elijah confirmed wondering just what his brother was getting at.

"Think of what it means. If she is as powerful as the witch has said then why would we need the doppelganger or the moonstone or the sacrifice." Klaus swept up the girl and drug her back into the castle and up to the witches room by holding her over his solder. Eleanor was screaming and kicking and throwing a fit. She didn't like the way his eyes glowed. She didn't like the marks on his face. People looked at the group thinking that they should have calmed the girl before dragging her into the building

Mary was sitting in her chair flipping through books. "Can the girl undo the hybrid curse?" Klaus placed the girl down on the bed. She crawled to the edge of it.

"She would with proper training and when she is old enough." Mary's expression switched to a twisted one.

"What would proper training be?" Elijah new that the witch had a special interest in the girl and that no witch truly liked vampires so hidden motives would be expected.

"Well she would need to grow up around nature and be free to practice. She would need to be raised with free range and no expectancy. Most of all no contact with anything other then a select few witches and humans." Mary's quick thinking came into play. First she would need to get the girl away from the vampires.

"Done." Klaus instantly agreed. "Anything you will need."

Mary's twisted smile grew. "First a home in the middle of the forest and enough money to cover any expenses needed. To keep her hidden away we are going to need to hide her deep in the woods but not to far out of." She explained.

"What good is it to keep the child locked away only in a bigger cage?" Rebekah questioned. She had been sitting quiet playing with the girls curly hair. When you pulled on a curl it popped back into place. She knew that she would have to part with the girl as soon as Nik had yelled it to her but she wanted to do everything to keep her longer.

"Rebekah!" Klaus warned. "We have already been over this, the girl will serve what I deem to be her purpose, and you will just have to let it go."

"Should we not think about what makes her happy?" Rebekah argued.

"Now we are arguing on what will make you happy. We will get you another pet so that you can forget this one. Now shut up." He scolded his sister.

Elijah rolled his eyes. His brother would truly never find anyone to love. "Rebekah it is for her best."

Mary didn't find it strange that the child had pulled the vampire in. Her presence was enough to consume someone who was open to her. "She will be free to explore her element and learn and around the age twenty-one, enough to break the curse."

"Everything will be arranged to your specifications." Elijah agreed cautiously.

"Then if you would leave me alone with the child to get to know how along her magic is specificity." Mary wanted them out.

"Yes right away." Klaus forced his siblings out. He was in a good mood for the first time since Katerina's stunt. He would have his army in seventeen short years.

Rebekah went straight to her room and laid on the bed. The one thing that she thought could bring her happiness would be gone.

There was a knock on the door. "Lady Rebekah?" It was the bishop from earlier.

"Yes." She straightened her clothing, whipped her eyes, and stood up. "Yes you may come in." The room was large with a fireplace and a dressing room and a living area.

"I was out on my solo strolls that I only have the opportunity to take on special occasions and I heard your displeased noises." He had a concerned look on his face for the young woman.

"I am well." She lied.

"Child I have worked with and around adolescents, I know when one is not fine." He walked into the sitting area and sat on a large sofa.

Rebekah followed. "It is nothing other than just stress." She again lied.

"Was it your brothers or for the girl?" He asked.

"Many things." She vaguely responded.

"Lady Rebekah I know about your, situation. And where a holy man should drive out what some might call demons or abominations I know that there is another side that is human to your kind and it would be a sin to kill what is human. By knowing such things through the witches I know that somethings are harder than others on you." He explained his knowledge.

Rebekah didn't know how to respond. He appeared to be a kind and honorable and she could always compel him. "I will say this once: tell and the cost is payed with your life." She mimicked her brother's words from earlier.

"I fully understand Lady Rebekah." He agreed.

She nodded and continued. "I never wanted to take this form. All in life I ever wanted was a family and to find love. You see vampires can not continue their line which takes away the option to bring a child into the world. All your emotions are heightened as you know." She swallowed. "Finding lasting love is very hard and I have yet to find anything close. My family was always suppose to be the ones there for me but my brother Lord Klaus has changed. He has embraced all the dark in what we are and obsessed with breaking a curse put over him. He has become cold, harsh, distant, and absent of love and I fear that it might be gone for good. Lord Elijah falls for the trap again of a pretty woman and betrays us, specificity our brother. He does care, he is honorable and moral but also blind to the downsides of that and is to much so for his own good. Then there is who I've become: naive, childish, stubborn, selfish, and at points vindictive. I chase pretty boys who only intend to use me and break my heart. Then this what should be insignificant child is brought into my life and I could have a chance to become a better person, to be a mother, surrogate, but yet a mother still and I grow to close to find out that the child will be gone."

"The child is special indeed Lady Rebekah and it would take someone without a soul not to sense the energy the child gives to the room and someone without sight to see what she does to others personalities for the better." He comforted.

"It hurts to think of not watching her grow and hurt is excruciating pain for a vampire." She looked down to hide the tears forming in her eyes again.

"You could not leave your brothers?" He questioned.

"No, not even to act as a sister for some years. I am to be with them thick and then always and forever even if they have changed for the worse." Rebekah smiled bittersweet remembering that day.

"I see." The bishop rubbed his chin in thought. "I know that sister Mary is to leave soon and live outside the Mount shortly and that they will visit here often. Write as often to me branding it only to be read by me with a seal and ask away about the girl." He explained his sudden epiphany.

Rebekah instantly cheered up. "Oh thank you Bishop, thank you!" She jumped up to hug him.

"Yes all the details about the child's development shall be explained in each letter so that you may feel apart of it's life. Now I must leave you so that I may continue my stroll and see to other matters." He stood up.

"Yes you must be a busy man and again thank you." She excused him.

The bishop walked to the door. "And Lady Rebekah," He turned back around. "do not worry for your brothers, I can still see light within them and much inside you. Never let that fade but try as hard as you must to bring it back full and bountiful" With that he walked out of the room leaving Rebekah with lots to ponder.


	8. Chapter 7: What Became Of Her

**I know that this chapter isn't as riveting emotionally (or so I've been told by a friend) as the previous one but it does contain a lot of curtail information and interesting moments so please bare with my lovelies! I think it is a pretty decent chapter if I do say so myself but I may be a little biest towards it seeing as how I wrote it. Thank you for taking the time to Read and Review! Please let me know if you have any Comments or Suggestions which are great for when I have writers block. I am also thinking of putting suggestions of a song to listen with certain scenes or what I was listening to when I wrote a powerful scene so let me know what your thoughts are on that! Thank you for following and favoriteing the story! Please share the story with your other TVD fans and hey bring fans into the TVD fandom! The more people we include in the show the longer they keep the show going! Thanks again for Reading, Reviewing, and Commenting! Love you guys!**

* * *

Dinner that night went peacefully. Everyone retired to their rooms and Eleanor went with Mary. Rebekah wasn't happy that the last night she would have with the girl in twenty one years they would be apart but it was for the best. Or so she was told. Better to rip the bandage of then instead of later. They were to leave the next morning. Elijah and Klaus had managed to arrange everything Mary had requested in one day. Everyone feared them enough to never disappoint. Everything was pact up and ready to go after breakfast. Only thing left to do were the goodbyes.

"I am sorry that you can stay no longer." Bishop Paul wavered for one of the younger boys to bring something forward. The servant rushed forward with an ornate box. He opened it to show three silver crosses crafted to look like vines wrapped around the other.

"Thank you your excellency." Elijah wavered them to a servant of the Originals.

"Yes well I hope you all have a safe journey to wherever your travels may take you." He then wavered for Mary and the girl come forward and they did.

Rebekah walked forward keeled down in front of the girl. "Goodbye Eleanor." She placed her hand to the child's face holding back tears.

"Don't cry Bekah." The girl sensed Rebekah's pain and hugged onto her tightly.

"I will try to not." She wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Just know that this will not be the last time we are to see one another. We will meet again." She whispered. Elijah placed his hand on Rebekah's shoulder to tell her to let go. He helped his sister up and nodded in understanding and helped her into the carriage.

"If you need anything never hesitate to call upon me." Klaus informed Mary.

"I will not my Lord." She bowed and then picked the girl up.

"Thank you again Bishop." Klaus then turned to the four year old. "I will see you again and soon little Eleanor." Klaus turned around and followed his siblings to the carriage and left with them.

* * *

The carriage drove out of sight and Mary was hoping that it would take the Originals away forever.

"Sister Mary." Bishop Paul called. Mary turned around to face him. "I know that you are leaving us today but I'd like for you to try and make it to mass every Sunday here even though I know there is a parish closer." He instructed.

"I will try your excellency." She bowed and tried to leave.

"I also know of what you intend to do." He kept his expression blank.

"Excuse me." Sudden panic washed over her fearing that the man might ruin her plan to save the girl.

"Do not fear. I wish not to spoil what you have intended to do with the girl. I to want the child to be safe and happy." He smiled at the child and kept his expression blank towards Mary.

"Thank you your excellency." Mary quickly bowed and rushed of to the stables to retrieve her horse that would take her, Eleanor, and what was needed to live out in the forest and then just before the Originals were to return, to safety.

* * *

Eleanor grew up in a simple cottage in the forest safe from the world and free to explore her element. Mary taught her nothing of magic and forbid any thoughts of practicing it. Eleanor was to never learn anything about magic, that it existed, or of who she was. She was going to grow up and live out a normal life, fall in love, marry, have kids, grow old, and one day die. She was never to realize her full potential, never to learn who she was, never to become immortal. Mary even went to the extreme of calling the girl by Lucy Alexandria Bennett.

Not knowing about who she really was never stopped Eleanor from practicing what was inside her and what she could feel. She could feel the way living things reacted around her; she could cultivate plants to her wants and needs and call upon animals as if they were her pets. She could feel the life inside water and fire and move it to her will. She could harness the powerful energy behind wind. But she never showed her mother any of it. The rest of her magic was blocked off and pushed back into a deep subconscious of her mind and forgotten along with her life before Mary.

Mary was her mother. Mary may have not given birth to her in Bulgaria but she raised her in France. She told Eleanor the lie that her father died from an illness. Bishop Paul acted as a father towards her. He along with Mary taught her to read and right and about the world. Bishop Paul gave her gifts and taught her how to love others. He showed her how to be caring, compassionate, trusting, and many other things that a Petrova wasn't but she still hung onto the fire. When others would meet her they would go on to spread how they felt around her. People could feel her inner goodness and beauty pour out of her and to them and some would even say that they could see her radiate light. Eleanor was quick, smart, bright, and could easily seduce the young male servants with only one glance when she wanted if she needed anything.

Eleanor grew up to look more like her mother in some of her features. She was defiantly fairer then Katerina. He skin did have a rosy tint to it and her lips her already a beautiful shade of pink. She kept Katerina's curls but in multiple shades of blonde that she had since she was little. Her eyes were deep blue soft crystals but could change to have a sharp edge of a Petrova's. He facial features, eye shape, noise, her cheek bones were all the same as Katerina's. She was taller than her mother by an inch but other wise her body was the same as well. She was truly beautiful.

For fourteen years she lived not knowing what she was brought to Mary to do. She spent most of her days in the woods. Something about it was so peaceful about it, and the creek, even in the winter. She taught her self to hunt, to fence, to fish. Her mother would tend to the garden even though Eleanor was better at it. Her favorite place over all places she had gone was her apple tree by the creek were she went to read and write. Then she also loved to travel to the end of the village and stare down the path that led away from her world and just wonder what was out there. She would always tell the Bishop how she desired more and how she felt like she was meant to do more and that was the cause that created the effect of the Originals return.

* * *

Bishop Paul kept his word to right to Rebekah about the girl. He told her stories about Eleanor, how she was doing, what she looked like each time she grew, all her different times in life, and about what she had grown up to be. The mistake on his part was in his letter fourteen years after the Originals dropped off the girl the month before she turned eighteen was about how she felt destined for more and how she felt ready to go out into the world and find it. Rebekah seeing the letter as an opportunity to see the girl again three years early took advantage of the words.

"Nik!" She called out to Klaus entering one of there many sitting rooms in their castles in Germany. He was feeding on a female servant.

"What is it Rebekah? Can you not see that I am _busy_." He lifted his head from the girl. Elijah who was drinking from a cup instead of a person rolled his eyes at his brother. He was not found of what his brother had become and it was surprising that he was even in the same room as his brother.

"Here my words before you raise your temper." She pleaded.

"What have you done Rebekah." Klaus was now annoyed. He was no longer in the mood to spare the servants life and quickly snapped her neck and devilishly smiled at the sound of the snap.

Elijah lifted his head from his book and sighed. "Was that honestly necessary?"

"No but it was pleasurable." Klaus grinned at his brother.

"I have kept in touch with the Bishop Paul from the Mount writing about the girl." Rebekah quickly said her words in fear of Klaus' reaction.

"And you have not told me." Klaus was not angered but bothered that his sister would not inform him on the girl's progress.

"I thought that you would not want me to keep contact." She squeaked.

"Never mind that Rebekah." Elijah rubbed his head. His siblings were not above the level of immaturity to start an argument over a simple thing. "Please continue with what you were saying."

"Right, well, the girl feels that she is ready for what she is meant to do." She looked from Klaus to Elijah trying to read their expressions of shock. They both looked at each other and then to Rebekah.

"I am going to go and prepare for the journey." Klaus stood up and stepped over the dead girl's body.

"Nicklaus are you sure it is the right time; the witch did say at the age twenty-one." Elijah reminded his brother.

"If the girl says she is ready then far be it for me to doubt her." Klaus left his siblings smiling because his army would finally be able to assemble and he would have what he craved most. He was of to plan his leave.

"I should go pack as well." Rebekah left the room for her's as well. Elijah went back to his book. He did not want to deal with Klaus in this state seeing as how he had promised to help his brother in any way possible after Katerina's escape even if he did not approve of what Klaus was going to do. All Elijah wanted from life was for his family to be safe and whole again and to find love. Elijah had no desire in an army or to even live in a castle but to just be happy and to have family.

None of the Originals truly knew what they were walking into. They did not know that their true deepest desires could be fulfilled. They did not know about the girl's ability to provide everything for those who she loved. They did not know of who she was and her gifted personality that only increased with age. She could, if they excepted her, if they were open to her, could receive family, loyalty, kindness, understanding, support, safety, and love. Only if they were open to it. They could give her the world and she could give them a home.


End file.
